Survivor: Gamecube
by gamecubefreak13
Summary: 24 characters that have at least once appeared on the gamecube have been chosen to be on the show Survivor. Characters must outwit, outplay and outlast if they want to win.
1. Episode 1

**Mechanics of the Game:**

Welcome to Survivor: Gamecube.

In this edition of Survivor, there will be 3 teams of 8, hosted by Jeff Probst.

All of the following characters have at least once appeared on the Gamecube system.

The Goran Tribe, who will always wear red, consists of: Luigi, Sonic, Peach, Ganondorf, Link, DK, Pikachu and Kirby

The Badong Tribe, who will always wear green, consists of: Tails, Yoshi, Bowser, Fox, Roy, Samus, Ness and Zelda

The Daku Tribe, who will always wear blue, consists of: Mario, Knuckles, Falco, Captain Falcon, Marth, Big the Cat, Amy and Diddy Kong

Each Tribe will live on separate sides of an island.

Every three days there will be 2 immunity challenges, the first determining what tribe will not have to go to the second and whoever loses the 2nd challenge must go to Tribal Council to vote someone out of their tribe (in the first episode there is only one immunity challenge).

Each tribe is given minimal supplies at their beach. They must make or find the rest of the supplies themselves.

They must outwit, outplay and outlast the other players if they want to win the game.

.

**Episode 1**

**Goran Beach Day 1**

Ganondorf: You guys can decide who will make the fire and get food. DK and I will go and make our shelter.

Ganondorf and DK go off into the woods to search for good wood to make a shelter.

Luigi: Well that was fast, can't we just enjoy each other's pleasure first before we go to work.

Peach: Yeah really.

Sonic: I think we should at least get a fire started cuz if we don't we will not have any water to drink and then we might become dehydrated.

Link: That is true I'll help you make a fire Sonic.

So Sonic and Link went off to make a fire.

Sonic (confessional): Sometimes people can be so lazy. I mean Peach and Luigi did nothing to get our camp started. I think I have found the first 2 people to put on my "to vote off list".

Pikachu: I am getting hungry. I'm going to go look for a fruit-bearing tree. Does any one want to come with me?

Kirby: I will.

Kirby (confessional): Not only did I want to go look for food but I also wanted to confront Pikachu about starting an alliance with him.

Kirby: So Pikachu, what do you think of you and me making an alliance.

Pikachu: That sounds good to me.

So everyone was doing helpful jobs except Luigi and Peach who were just busy talking.

**Badong Beach**

Samus: Now I think we should get a fire going as our first priority because no one knows how cold it gets at night.

Bowser: Well I can do that easy.

Just with a puff of breath Bowser started the fire.

Ness: Wow! That was fast.

Bowser (confessional): I figured if I started a fire easily people would want to keep me along for a long time.

Samus: Now I think some of us should make a shelter, and the rest can go get food and water.

So Samus, Bowser, Roy, Fox and Yoshi started making the shelter. While Zelda, Ness and Tails searched for food.

Zelda: Is it just me, or is Samus kind of taking charge here. I mean she is making all the plans.

Tails: Yeah, she kind of is, but at least she is not being mean about it.

Zelda: That's true.

Ness: Hey look guys! There is a tree full of coconuts!

Tails: Awesome! I'll fly up there and throw coconuts down to you guys.

So the whole tribe had coconut milk for dinner that night.

**Daku Beach**

Falco: Hey guys, where do think we should put our shelter?

Mario: There is a cave over there. Let's make our shelter in there.

Marth: That would be good. It would make us have to work a lot less because sometimes shelters take really long to make. Good idea Mario.

Mario: Thanks.

Diddy: I think I'll go swing through the trees and look for some food.

Big: Big come too.

So Diddy swung through the jungle while Big followed.

Knuckles: Man, that Big has some serious problems. He is annoying me already.

Amy: What do you got against him?

Knuckles: Nothing, but he is sooooo stupid.

Amy: So he is strong and may help us in challenges.

Falco: Stop fighting!!!! We need to make a fire.

Meanwhile while swinging through the trees...

Diddy: Hey Big, do you want to be my friend.

Big: Friend? Sure. I love friends.

Big grabs Diddy and gives him a big hug.

Diddy: Now don't tell anyone we are friends because if they find out they will try to vote us both out.

Big: Big not tell.

Diddy (confessional): I figured by telling Big I was his friend I could possibly have an alliance with him. He seems like the type who would not betray you.

**Goran Day 2**

Peach was the first one up so she decided to prove herself by making breakfast.

Peach (confessional): I don't want people to consider me lazy, so by making breakfast, it could make them think that I am not useless.

So everyone woke up and thought that Peach made a wonderful breakfast (especially DK, because it was fried bananas) and they thanked her for it.

Later that day, Pikachu confronted Kirby about who they should vote off.

Pikachu: Hey Kirby, if we are to lose the challenge today who should we vote off?

Kirby: Before it was a toss up between Peach and Luigi, but now I am leaning towards Luigi because hasn't done anything yet. If he proves himself in the challenge today he may be off the list.

Pikachu: Yes, I agree with that.

**Badong**

Roy woke up really early and sat by the fire thinking of who he should make an alliance with.

Roy (confessional): Since I got here I was thinking of who I should make an ally. I thought Fox would be a good choice.

So later that day, Roy thought it was a good time to ask Fox. Little did he know Samus was close by and heard them talking.

Roy: Fox would you like to be in an alliance with me. I think we can go really far.

Fox: Sounds good to me.

After they agreed, they shook on it.

**Daku**

For most of the morning the tribe at Daku beach was very quiet.

Mario (confessional): Everyone was very quiet this morning. I think most were either thinking of who to vote off next or who to make an alliance with.

Later that day, Marth was talking to Mario and C. Falcon.

Marth: How would you guys like to be in an alliance with me?

Mario: I'm up for it.

C. Falcon: Same here.

Marth: Awesome! I was thinking of either voting of Knuckles or Amy because they always fight. If one of them goes there will be no more fighting.

C. Falcon: That sounds good, but lets wait to see if we win the challenge or not.

Marth: Alright.

A little later Falco and Diddy went to get tree mail.

Falco: Hey guys, lets go to the challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

Jeff Probst: Welcome teams to your first immunity challenge. First you must divide your teams into 4 groups: 3 lookers, 3 rowers, 1 runner and 1 person who can untie knots.

First, the lookers must dig along the beach for 3 oars buried in the ground. One person can only dig up one oar. When you find you must it give to one of your boaters. Once all the boaters on your tribe have their ores, they must row out to buoy. There, they must grab the key off of it and row back. Then, they must give the key to the runner who must run through the jungle and look for a jail cell where the knot tribe member is. The key unlocks the cell and the hand cuffs. Finally, the person that was in jail must run to the back of the cell and untie three rather large knots which will release their flag.

The first 2 teams to do this win immunity.

Sonic: We have chosen Pikachu, Kirby and Peach to be our lookers. Luigi, Ganondorf and DK will be our boaters. I will be our runner, and Link will be the person who unties knots.

Samus: We picked Ness, Zelda and Tails to be our lookers. Our boaters will be Bowser, Roy and I. Yoshi will be our runner, and Fox will be the person who unties knots.

Falco: Amy, Diddy and I will be our lookers. Knuckles, Big and Mario will be our boaters. The runner will be Captain Falcon, and the person who unties knots will be Marth.

Jeff: Ok then, Survivors ready...Go!

Daku was off to a good start. Diddy found an oar right away, and only a couple seconds later Falco found his. For Badong, Tails was digging through the sand with his tails, and easily found his. Kirby was sucking away sand and spitting it in order to find his, and he did. However, he sucked so much sand away that Amy easily got hers, which meant Daku had all their oars and could start rowing. While this was happening Pikachu and Zelda found theirs. So, Peach and Ness still had to find one. Daku kept on building their lead because they already got their key. As this was happening Peach found the 2nd to last oar and passed it off to the rowers and got on rowing. Ness searched everywhere, but could not find the final oar. Daku got in with the key and passed it off to C. Falcon. Just as that happened, Ness found the final key. So at this point, Daku is in first, Goran is in second and Badong is in last. Goran was having trouble rowing because Ganondorf was in the back and he did not know how to steer. Goran then got their key with Badong right behind them. Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was unlocking the jail and Marth's handcuffs. At this point, Goran and Badong arrived back at the beach at almost the same time. So Sonic and Yoshi took off into the woods. Marth though was having trouble with the knots and by time Sonic got there he only had one undone. Sonic unlocked Link and Link got right on to untie the knots. At this time, Yoshi arrived and unlocked Fox. Now all 3 teams were untying knots. Back at the beach, the teams were staring up into the sky to see which flag would shoot up first. The first one to come up said the word DAKU on it. Daku tribe members were jumping up and down with joy. The second one to shoot up said GORAN on it. They too were jumping for joy.

Jeff: This means that tomorrow I will be seeing you, Badong, at tribal council.

Jeff gave both Goran and Daku immunity idols, and all the tribes walked back their beaches.

**Badong Day 3**

Bowser: I can't believe we lost immunity, we caught up too.

Samus: Yeah, it really stinks.

Zelda decided to bring Tails and Ness in the woods with her.

Zelda: So guys would you like to be in an alliance with me.

Tails: Sure

Ness: I'm in.

Zelda: Cool, now who should we vote for? I was thinking Samus, Fox or Yoshi.

Tails: Not Yoshi - he is nice.

Zelda: OK. Ness what do you think?

Ness: I think we should vote for Fox because if he would have untied the knots faster we would have won.

Zelda: OK, so Fox it is.

Samus went to Bowser and told him that Roy and Fox had made an alliance.

Samus: Since they made an alliance we should try to eliminate one of them.

Bowser: OK

Meanwhile Roy was talking to Fox.

Roy: I think we should vote for Yoshi because he should have run faster so we could've won.

Fox: OK, I'll talk to Bowser and Samus about it and maybe we can get their votes.

Fox talked to Samus and Bowser and they said "yes" to him.

Bowser (confessional): Well, I think as of now, there are three options to vote for tonight and I still have not made my decision.

So just before dark, each person gathered their belongings and headed for tribal council.

**Tribal Council #1**

As the tribe walked in they noticed torches behind the bench they were going to sit on.

Jeff: Grab your torch and light it in fire in middle of the room. Fire represents your life on the island if your torch goes out your life has ended on the island.

Jeff: So let's see here. How do you think your tribe is getting along, Samus?

Samus: I think we are getting along quite well. As far as I know, no one has any grudges or anything against anyone.

Jeff: How are you going to base your vote on tonight Roy?

Roy: I am going to base it on performance during the challenge yesterday.

Jeff: So Tails, do you think anyone has become a leader in your tribe?

Tails: Well, I guess if I had to pick one I'd say it would be Samus.

Jeff: OK, now it is time to vote. Yoshi you are up first.

Yoshi walks up and writes an unknown name on the paper and places it in the box.

Fox walks up and writes an unknown name on the paper and places it in the box.

Ness walks up and writes Fox on his paper.

Ness: I am sorry Fox but if you could untie knots better we would not be here right now.

Ness places his vote in the box.

Samus and Tails write an unknown name on their own piece of paper, and place it in the box

Roy walks up and writes YOSHI on his paper.

Roy: I wish this vote was not for you but I'm sorry. You are a good friend to me and this would not be your name if you did not volunteer to be the runner. Sorry.

Roy places his vote in the box.

Bowser and Zelda too write an unknown name on their own piece of paper, and place it in the box.

Jeff: I'll go get the votes.

Jeff: Once the votes are read the decision is final the person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote...

YOSHI

Second vote: Fox

Third vote: Fox

Fourth vote: Ness

Fifth vote: Yoshi

That's 2 votes Yoshi, 2 votes Fox and 1 vote Ness

Sixth vote: Fox

Jeff: And the first character voted off of Survivor is Fox.

Jeff: That's enough votes Fox you need to bring me your torch. Fox, the tribe has spoken.

Jeff pulls out a rather large spoon and puts out the flame on Fox's torch.

Fox walks off shaking his head.

Jeff: Well, that certainly was a surprise. You guys can head back to your camp.

Votes for:

Fox- Samus, Zelda, Tails, Bowser, Ness;

Yoshi- Roy, Fox;

Ness- Yoshi

Fox's Final Words: Well, that certainly was a surprise. I thought for sure Yoshi would be gone and all the other votes would go to Roy, but oh well. I hope Roy goes really far and realizes that Samus and Bowser lied to us. It was fun while it lasted.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

**Teams Status**

Goran: Luigi, Sonic, Ganondorf, Peach, DK, Pikachu, Link and Kirby

Badong: Roy, Samus, Yoshi, Tails, Zelda, Bowser and Ness

Daku: Mario, Knuckles, Falco, Captain Falcon, Big, Diddy, Amy and Marth

**Badong Day 4**

Roy was up first again and all he did was stare into the fire and think of what he did wrong. Roy said (confessional) "I am so mad at myself. I promised Fox that we would go far. I am still in shock of what just happened. I just can't believe it. Right now I deserve to be voted out."

Roy was down in the dumps for the whole day. Others were trying to cheer him up, but it did not work. Until, Samus confronted him about an alliance. She said "Roy, if you sign with Bowser and I we just need to get one more and we have the majority of the whole tribe." To which case Roy had no other choice but to say "yes".

All this happened while Tails was thinking of his plan. In a confessional Tails concluded: "This is the way I figure it: there are 3 in my alliance and I'll bet that Samus will ask Roy to be in their alliance. So, that leaves Yoshi as the swing vote. If we get him in our alliance, we will do very well."

**Goran**

"Is it just me or am I starting to see that Gannondorf and DK are being very bossy?" Luigi replied in a confessional". I mean they are telling everyone what to do. The only thing that DK and Gannondorf did to help around the camp was make the shelter. They thought that that would be good enough, and it certainly is not."

At this point Luigi had enough, he had to tell someone about this. So he decided to talk to Sonic and Peach about it. He told them, "Do you guys see that DK and Gannondorf are bossing us around a little too much. I would not mind it, but they are doing nothing themselves. I had an idea that we should purposely lose the immunity challenge so we can eliminate one of them. What do you guys think about that?"

To which Sonic said, "I don't know. I don't think we should do that this soon. We need to win a couple more challenges in order to do that. Remember at this point it is still a team competition." Peach agreed with him totally. It took a little while, but Luigi finally agreed also.

**Daku**

Today Diddy decided to talk to Big and see how he is feeling. "So Big, do you see that anyone is being mean to you?"

He replied "The only person being mean is Knuckles, because he calls me stupid."

"Yeah I saw that. Who do you think is being nice to you?"

"Amy and Mario. They are very agreeable and nice to me."

"So, if we have to vote someone off would you vote off Knuckles?"

"That's right"

"I expected him to say he wanted to Knuckles, but I did not expect him to say that Mario was his friend. I think I can use that to my advantage," Diddy replied in a confessional.

Meanwhile Mario, Marth and Captain Falcon were having a meeting of their own.

"Based on yesterday's performance in the challenge I think we should vote off Amy, but based on performance around camp we should vote for Knuckles. So it is still a toss up," Mario stated.

"I agree with that totally," Marth replied.

**Goran**

"Hey guys we have tree mail. It says we have an immunity challenge today," Kirby told his tribe.

**First Immunity Challenge**

Tribes come in to see Jeff Probst out on a dock in the ocean. So, they all row out to him.

Once they got there Jeff told them how the challenge would go. He told them, "For today's challenge you must pick 4 people to go under water and pull slightly heavy rocks out of your boat at the bottom of the ocean. It is about 9ft. deep. Then once your boat floats to the top, the other 3 tribe members must row your boat to the shore. The first team who does this wins immunity and they also win a crate full of useful items such as blankets and toiletries. Goran you must sit one member out who will it be?

The tribe discussed it, and Luigi said, "Pikachu will be sitting out this challenge."

You have to sit one out too, Daku. Who will it be? Jeff asked.

They too discussed it and decided to have Amy sit out the challenge.

Jeff asked, "Goran who will be your divers, and who will be your rowers?"

Link said to Jeff, "Sonic, Kirby, Peach, and I will be the divers and Luigi, Gannondorf and DK will be our boaters

Then Jeff asked Badong, "Who will be your divers, and who will be your rowers?"

Samus replied, "Tails, Yoshi, Ness, and I will be the divers and Roy, Bowser and Zelda will be the rowers."

"Daku what about you?" Jeff asked for the last time.

"Knuckles, Marth, Big and I will be the divers and Diddy, C. Falcon and Falco will be the rowers," Mario told Jeff.

"OK our teams are set. Survivors ready... Go!"

Daku was off to a good start when Knuckles started shattering all the big boulders into smaller rocks with his fists, and Mario was catching all the pieces he blew up and threw them out of the boat. For Badong, Yoshi dove right in and swallowed and spit out rocks as eggs which allowed them to float to the top. For Goran, Sonic spun through crushing as many rocks as he could which did a lot of damage, but he still could not break any of the big ones. In the Daku boat most of the rocks were being cleared out and it started floating up. Samus saw it and figured they had to go faster so she started blowing up all the rocks and their boat immediately floated to the top. So at this point Daku had a slight lead over Badong and Goran was way behind. The race is now mainly between Daku and Badong. For Badong Bowser was paddling so hard that they caught up to Daku. Daku was falling behind because the strength in the Badong boat was stronger than the strength on the Daku boat. So, Badong reached the shore and won immunity. Badong members were really excited, and Daku could not believe they lost.

Jeff gave Badong the crate and one of the immunity idols.

"Teams you may now go back to your beaches, and Badong you will not need to attend the next immunity challenge because you already won," Jeff shouted.

**Goran Day 5**

As soon as they woke up Kirby had a little talk with Pikachu.

"Since we just lost one of the immunity challenges, I thought that we should talk about who we should vote off," Kirby said to Pikachu.

"The people I think we should vote for are Luigi, Gannondorf or DK," Pikachu said.

"Well I think DK just follows Gannon's lead. So if we vote him off, DK might not be as bossy," Kirby explained.

"Then I think we would be better off if we just vote off Ganondorf."

Kirby wasn't the only one to confront his alliance, Luigi did too. "So has anything happened with you guys?" Luigi asked.

"Not much but I did see Kirby talking to Pikachu a lot, and I think they might be in an alliance," Sonic said.

"Well that is good to know," said Luigi, the so called leader of the alliance.

"I noticed that too," added Peach.

Sonic said (confessional), "you know, I never fully agreed to this alliance with Peach and Luigi. I will probably stick with it for a while, but I also thinking about being in an alliance with Link. He seems to be on his own a lot. I can use Luigi's alliance to my advantage, but my true alliance will be with Link."

Later that day Sonic confronted Link about alliance.

"So Link, how are things going with you?"

"I don't know. Things here are a lot different then I thought it would be."

"Why?"

"Well it seems that every one goes off into the woods at different times to talk to people. I am the only one here who does not do that very much, but I like being alone. It makes me think that no one has any grudges about me."

"So if I were to confront you about an alliance you would say no. Correct?"

"Not necessarily. Why?"

"I don't know. I kinda thought about having you and me in an alliance."

"Really? I see you go off into the woods a lot with Luigi and Peach. Are you in an alliance with them?"

"Sort of. Luigi assumes that just by asking me I am in his alliance. Right now I am just using it to my advantage. I won't to make my true alliance with you."

"I will be in an alliance with you," Link said with a willing heart. "I have been waiting for someone to ask me for a long time."

"Cool so you're in?'

"I'm in."

**Daku**

"Well today was very interesting," Mario stated in a confessional. "There are to forces vying for leader of this tribe. There is Captain Falcon. The fact he is strong makes him think he is the leader. There also is Falco. He barks around orders, but does things himself. He is the one that is more logical to be our leader."

Later that day Diddy came in with tree mail. "Hey guys the tree mail says we should be prepared to eat."

"Well let's go and win this challenge," Captain Falcon said proudly.

**Immunity Challenge 2**

"Welcome tribes to the Survivor Café," Jeff said as the teams arrived. Today you will be eating a variety of foods like: a cow brains, grasshoppers, worms, spiders, spoiled fish, sour milk and 3 mystery items. Each team must pick someone to come up and eat an item from the wheel. It will be random. Each person will have 20 seconds to swallow the item of food. You get a point for every item eaten. Whoever has the most points in the end wins. I will tell you later what will happen if there is a tie. OK so who will be coming up first?"

"I will." Kirby said.

"So will I" shouted Knuckles

So Jeff spun the wheel, and the item turned out to be a worm. "Your time starts now."

Kirby easily swallowed it (as he swallows many things without a problem). Knuckles downed it pretty easy too.

"So now the score is 1 to 1." Jeff stated.

So every survivor came up and took their turn until it came down to Amy and Peach.

Jeff spun the wheel and it was the last mystery item. It turned out to be cows blood.

"Now since the game is tied 7 to 7, it will be the person to drink all the blood first wins immunity for their team. Survivors ready... go!

Peach and Amy both grabbed the glass and started chugging. Amy had a slight lead over Peach until she gagged some of it up. Which put Peach in the lead, and she would later win it.

"Goran wins immunity, and guarantees them 3 more days on the island. I'm sorry, but Daku I will be seeing you tomarrow night at tribal council," Jeff said.

**Daku Day 6**

Amy woke up that morning feeling really bad. "I deserve to be voted off today I let my tribe down twice. Once in the first challenge and yesterday when lost the challenge for them. I must find a way to convince people to let me stay." She said in confessional.

Diddy and Big met one last time to decide on who they were voting for. "Who are we going to vote for tonight Diddy?" asked Big.

"We could vote for Knuckles, Amy, Falco or Captain Falcon."

"Not Amy she is nice to me."

"Is Knuckles still mean to you?"

"Yes."

"I guess we should still try to vote him off."

"OK."

Meanwhile Marth, Mario and Captain Falcon met.

"I think we need to get rid of Falco. That way we can get rid of him as leader, and have me be leader," Captain Falcon said.

"We either vote him out or we vote for Amy, because she has cost us in some challenges," said Marth.

"True," stated Mario.

'I still don't know who I am going to vote for. It will be Knuckles, Falco or Captain Falcon. I just hope that I will not be voted out," concluded Amy in confessional. "Lets just see how this thing goes."

**Tribal Council 2**

"Welcome to your first tribal council," Jeff said. "You can see that behind you are torches with your name on it. Please take it and light it, and place it back behind you. In this game fire represents life on the island. Once your fire is put out then you are eliminated from the game. So how are things going in the first six days, Mario?"

"Things around camp are well and are running smoothly. There aren't too many grudges, but there are some."

"Has anyone become a leader, Diddy?"

"Falco and Captain Falcon have both become leaders and are fighting for power of the whole tribe."

"Big, what are you going to base your vote on?"

"I am going to vote for someone who does not like me very much."

"OK, it is time to vote. Marth you are up first."

Marth walked up and wrote an unknown name on the paper and placed it in the box.

Knuckles walked up and wrote _BIG _on the paper.

"I am sorry but you are just to stupid to be in this game," he said, as he folded the paper and placed it in the box.

Mario walked up and wrote an unknown name on the paper and placed it in the box.

Amy walked up and wrote an unknown name on the paper and placed it in the box.

Captain Falcon walked up and wrote _Falco _on the paper.

"There can only be one leader in this tribe and that leader is me." He folded up the paper and placed it in the box.

Diddy walked up and wrote an unknown name on the paper and placed it in the box.

Falco walked up and wrote an unknown name on the paper and placed it in the box.

Big walked up and wrote _Nukels _on the paper.

"You are just way too mean to me," he said, as he placed the paper in the box.

"That's it. I will go tally the votes," Jeff said as he got up to get the box.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote..."

"BIG"

"Next vote: "Nukels"

"I know who did that vote cuz he didn't spell my name right. It is obviously Big," Knuckles thought.

Jeff pulled out the next vote.

"Second vote: Falco"

"That's one vote Big, one vote Knuckles and one vote Falco.

"Next vote: AMY"

"Next vote: Kuckles"

"Nest vote: Captain Falcon"

"So that's one vote Big, one vote Falco, one vote Amy, one vote Captain Falcon and two votes Knuckles.

"Next vote: Amy"

"Last vote and the second person voted off is..."

"Knuckles"

"Knuckles please bring me your torch. Knuckles the tribe has spoken" Jeff pulled out the big spoon and put out Knuckles' flame.

Knuckles walked off without saying a word.

"Well that's it for tonight. You guys can go back to camp," said Jeff.

Votes for:

Knuckles-(Diddy, Big and Amy), Amy-(Mario and Marth), Big-(Knuckles),  
Falco-(Captain Falcon), Captain Falcon-(Falco)

Knuckles was too angry too say any final words all he did was tell the cameraman to shut-up.


End file.
